Gary Tarrant
| cityofbirth = Cole's Bay | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Midland Int'l (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Suffolk City | years = 1998-2004 | clubs = Holland County | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2016-2018 2018- | managerclubs = Bay View Midland Int'l }}Gary Charles Tarrant (born July 14, 1972) is a Gregorian football manager and former player who currently manages Midland International. He previously spent two years as manager of Bay View. As a player, Tarrant played as a defender, usually at center-back. He spent six years at Holland County playing alongside his brother, Michael. Tarrant was born in Cole's Bay but the family moved to Helena Point on St. Gregory's north coast when Gary was an infant (his brother Michael was born in Helena Point following the move). Playing career Holland County In the summer of 1998, Tarrant joined newly-promoted Holland County, where his brother Michael had been playing the past two years. Gary settled into a regular first team role at center-back, helping County finish the 1998-99 League A season above the relegation places and securing their future in the top flight for another year. Tarrant's last match for County was the 2004 SGFA Cup Final, which the team lost to Swifton Athletic, 1-0. Managerial career Bay View On June 21, 2016, Tarrant was hired by Bay View F.C. on a two-year contract to replace the outgoing Mike Oman, who had guided the club back up to League B but had failed to get them into the top half of the table. Tarrant's first official match in charge saw Bay View drop the 2016-17 League B season opener 1-0 away at Port St. Christopher Pirates on September 24, 2016. The following week, Bay View scored an impressive 2-2 home draw with Starrs County, who would ultimately go on to win the League B title that year. Tarrant's first win as Bay View manager came in the very next fixture, on October 12, as the Bees defeated Calabria 3-2 at home. The following week, they picked up their first away win of the season with a 2-1 victory at Eventide. Wins would prove hard to come by for much of the rest of the season as injuries and suspensions began to pile up. Bay View did win two of their last three fixtures to end the season above the drop in 12th place. On May 8, 2018 – two days after Bay View's final fixture of 2017-18 – Tarrant and the club mutually parted ways. Midland International Tarrant was hired by another League B side, Midland International, on October 30, 2018. He replaced Mal Saunders, who had been sacked by the club on October 9 after a winless start to 2018-19. Category:Manager pages Category:Midland International F.C. managers Category:Bay View Energy FC managers Category:Player pages Category:Holland County F.C. players Category:Suffolk City F.C. players Category:People from Cole's Bay